A Token Gesture
by afanoftvd
Summary: Inspired by 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons. After the events of the Michaelson family ball Damon and Matt have an unexpected encounter. One shot.


Inspired by 3x14

After the events of the Michaelson family ball Damon and Matt have an unexpected encounter.

**A Token Gesture**

Matt took a deep breath as he pushed open the door of the Mystic Falls Hospital administration office. He walked up to the payments window and began nervously. "I'm here about my account."

"Name please." The clerk asked dispassionately.

"Matt Donovan."

"Yes I have it here sir. $1,500." The clerk replied.

Matt took another deep breath and forged ahead. "I wonder if we could set up a payment plan. Or maybe I could work it off. I could do janitorial work or maybe in food services. I've been bussing tables at the Mystic Grill for over a year now."

When the clerk shook her head Matt pressed on desperately his words tripping over themselves. "I'm sorry but I don't have any cash. I'm a really good worker. I'm sure I can get a reference."

"There's no need sir."

"What do you mean no need?" Matt asked confused.

"The account has been taken care of in full."

"What?" Matt asked surprised. "By whom?"

"The party wished to remain anonymous, but they did leave this for you." The clerk handed Matt a manila envelope with his name typed neatly on the front.

Matt opened it and pulled out a thick package of documents. "Blue Cross?" he asked reading the letterhead.

"May I take a look?" The clerk replied reaching out her hand. Matt reluctantly passed the documents to her.

"Looks like an extended health policy in your name. 5 year term." The clerk explained passing the documents back.

"Thanks for your help." Matt said stuffing the documents back into the envelope. He walked toward the door then paused and turned around thoughtfully . "How much does something like this cost?" he asked

"Premiums run about $5,000 per year for an individual."

"Thank you." Matt said the shock evident on his face. He shouldered the door open and marched to his truck gunning it quickly into gear.

Five minutes later he pulled into the Mystic Grill's employee parking lot. He walked in through the kitchen door and made his way purposefully to the bar.

"Thought you had a couple of days off.' the bartender said, indicating Matt's splinted fingers.

"Just meeting a friend." Matt explained nodding toward the solitary drinker at the end of the bar.

"Matt Donovan" Damon said amused. "I'd offer to buy you a drink, but far be it for me to contribute to the delinquency of minors."

"I didn't come here for a drink." Matt said intensely.

"Whatever you came here to accuse me of I didn't do it." Damon said casually, downing his drink.

At that Matt slapped the envelope down on the bar before Damon. "Why should I accept anything from you?"

Damon stared back at him. "Did you know I can see a man walking through the trees up to a mile away on a moonless night? And if I focus I can hear high school girls in any house within a one block radius giggling about the latest cute guy at the ritual Friday night sleepover."

"Effective for hunting down prey." Matt nodded.

"And it has its other uses." Damon explained.

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"I notice things." Damon said "Like how you dealt with your sister, and your mom, and my brother and Elena being together. Let me tell you I get that one."

"What do you expect me to..? Matt asked.

"You're a good man Matt." Damon cut him off. "Much better than I was at 18 or 21 or even now. But you're also still a kid. You're not even finished high school. You shouldn't have to take care of everyone and everything in your life. They should have been taking care of you."

"Whether I deserve it or not, I don't have that luxury." Matt said resigned.

Damon spoke slowly, staring down at his empty glass. "What I did to your family. Those things are not forgivable. I can tell you I'm sorry, but I can't bring your sister back. I can't even apologize for the stupidity with your mom. I'm the reason they are not here to take care of you. So let me take care of this one thing. Consider it a token gesture."

Matt stood quietly for several moments then reached over and picked up the envelope. "I forgive you." He said simply and turned to leave. Damon placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"What makes you so sure it was me?" Damon asked

"Only person I told was Rebekah. " Matt explained.

"So?" Damon asked "Why me?"

"You were at the Grill that night. You heard us." Matt said matter-of-factly. Damon didn't argue with him.

"But that's not the real reason." Matt said, gently placing a hand on Damon's shoulder. "You've been living in this town for a while now Damon. I know who you were when you first moved here and I see who you are now. I notice things too."


End file.
